The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor package with a protection layer and a semiconductor module with the semiconductor package.
With the development of electronic industry, it becomes possible to cost-effectively manufacture light, small, fast, and high-performance electronic products. A semiconductor chip may be embedded in a semiconductor package, and the use of the semiconductor package makes it possible to easily use the semiconductor chip as a part of an electronic product. In addition, a semiconductor package provided with a semiconductor chip may be used as a semiconductor module. For example, in the semiconductor module, the semiconductor package is mounted on a module substrate. The semiconductor package may be connected to an external electronic device through outer terminals provided on the module substrate. The semiconductor package may include a connection terminal that may be coupled to a pad of the module substrate. If the connection terminal (e.g., solder) is exposed to the air, an oxide layer may be formed on the connection terminal. In a semiconductor module, the oxide layer may be interposed between the connection terminal and the module pad and may result in a contact failure between the connection terminal and the pad. A variety of studies are being conducted that may allow the semiconductor module to have improved electric characteristics and increased lifetime.